In Love
by Darkchild410
Summary: Elsa and Aiden are dating each other, but Aiden wants Elsa to agree on something during their time together. Rated M: Adult content Mild Language Requested!
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming Season

Elsa was getting ready for her first homecoming dance at Castle High. With the help of her younger sister Anna, she decided to wear a sky blue evening gown to the dance. The gown had no straps and it was shining like the stars from the waist down to the bottom of her dress. Although Elsa was the only one with ice powers at her school, she was the most unique student every teacher and student could have in their own classrooms. Elsa was a very polite young lady, in fact during her years in middle school she met a handsome boy named Aiden Bucket. Aiden was a genius at chemistry, art and statistics. Elsa was very lucky to meet him, he was also a captain of the boys football team and popular at that. Even though they are in high school now, Aiden and Elsa remained a couple and Aiden was liked by many of the girls. It was something about Elsa that he gravitated towards. It was her personality, spiritually and integrity she developed. She was also mature and not like most of the other girls in their high school. Most teachers were surprise at that. The dance starts at six and ends at ten thirty in the evening. Elsa had at least twenty five minutes before Aiden and his friend arrives. While Aiden and his friend Devon were driving, Aiden was fixing his blue bowtie. "Are you excited to go to homecoming with him?" Anna asked as she peered from the corner of Elsa's bedroom doorway. Elsa was putting the finishing touches on of her makeup. She smiled up at Anna.

"I am." Anna walked in and flopped onto her sisters bed.

"He seem like a nice guy. I meant, Aiden looks at you like you're an angel. And he blushes too." Anna twirled her fingers around her red plats and smiled before continuing. "You look nervous, you are gonna be fine Elsa. Your powers are nothing to be a ashamed of." Elsa looked up once more at Anna.

"Anna? I am not…." Aiden and his friend Devon arrived at the front of the house. A horn sounded from the yellow old ford car. Anna jumped and peered out the window.

"It's him, oh wait he has a friend with him. Is that Devon?" Elsa followed and looked out seeing Aiden fixing himself first before ringing the doorbell.

"Anna it's him. How do I look?" She spun around showing Anna her blue dress. Anna simply smiled and said.

"You look beautiful, like a icicle." Elsa smiled and continued to grab her stuff and leave. Anna followed her, both rushing down the stairs as the doorbell rung twice.

"Coming!" Elsa shouted. She took one last look at herself and her makeup before opening the door. "Aiden? Hi. What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Anna." Aiden smiled and waved at her.

"Hi Aiden. Don't mind my sister she was completely nervous and I helped her with pretty much everything before you came. And…" She was cut off by Elsa.

"Anna please." Elsa smiled as she started to blush by the way Aiden was staring at her.

"You two have fun. Oh! And she likes chocolate." Aiden simply nodded at Anna's remark. Elsa and Aiden headed for the door as her sister closed it and locked it. Aiden lend her his arm as he walks her towards the shining yellow car. Devon got out and helped open the door for the both of them. "I guess I am your taxi service." He joked as he pulled open the door. Elsa giggled and looked at Aiden. Aiden smirked as he helped her into the car. Afterwards, the group drove off to the school for Elsa's night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Dances and Romance

The young lovers arrived at the dance, Elsa felt nervous already though she has not walked into the school yet. Aiden offered her a hand as Devon went on to find himself a girl to dance with for the night. Elsa took Aiden's hand and they were off into the school building. Near the gyms double doors were a photo booth station and a concession stand of all sorts of treats. Then there was a corner where most of the students made out half of the time, some didn't even last more than a minute. Mrs. Connell always separated the students in groups and sent them off back to the dance area. Elsa found the place beautiful and extravagant. She was unsure what she wanted to do with her date. For that, she didn't know how to dance at all. Her partner took lead them to a darken gym with club lights. The lights were flashing blue, green and red. The theme of the dance was under the stars. The ceilings where decorated with LED twinkling lights to make it look like stars and the walls where taped with black paper and white cotton balls to represent the night sky. Elsa found the decorations beautiful and unique. She couldn't quiet keep her eyes off of them. "Beautiful aren't they?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. They are." Elsa responded as she looked over at the walls. Aiden held her hand almost the whole time. Her heart was pounding as she felt his hand wrapped gently around her waist. Elsa felt relaxed.

"I'll get you something to drink." Elsa nodded as Aiden began to walk over to the double doors and up to the stands. He thought it would be best to get them some treats too. Two minutes later he came back with something to eat and drink for the both of them. He led Elsa to the side so they can pick the finger foods and drink. "I hope you are enjoying yourself." Aiden said. Elsa looked up at him while sipping her drink and perhaps blushing at the moment his eyes sat on hers.

"Yes. I am." She swallowed the liquid before smiling. Aiden watched her for a moment as she finished her finger food. He began touching her long white hair and brushes her tips with between his index finger and thumb. Meanwhile, the pair finished their food and went on the dance floor. Both of them were dancing to fast paste music, to alternative and slow songs for the couple to get a chance to be close. Elsa's quality time was for a moment during the whole slow song. The pair along with other people danced along in slow rhythmic movement. The two swayed back and forth. But Elsa stepped on his foot twice. "I'm sorry. God. I am so stupid." Aiden held her close as he chuckled.

"You're not stupid. You are beautiful and beautiful girls make mistakes all the time. Some can't dance and others can. It's the way life goes. Don't worry you will learn how to get your feet moving along with mine…Just…Just like the way you are doing now." He smiles as she lays her head on his shoulders as they danced. Aiden kissed her cheek and began to move his hand further down her waste.

"I love you." Elsa said. Aiden face turned serious and he held her until the song was done playing. An hour later the dance was over and everyone had a ride home. Devon took Elsa and Aiden home. Aiden snuggled with her in the back seat and the two intertwined their fingers together. She send him some nibbles here and there and Aiden gave in by returning the kiss back to her. Aiden stopped and scoot up to the driver. "I hope it isn't so much to ask, but can you take us to my place?" Devon chuckled.

"Alright. Ay. I got some girl I gotta pick up from her friends and take her to my place too. For some alone time." He laughed. Aiden didn't find it funny, he was serious.

"I am serious Devon. You can have your chance with your girl and let me have my chance with mine." Devon shook his head.

"Fine!" He arrived at Aiden's house. The lot was of course empty. His sister went over to her boyfriends and his parents went out. He suspects them not going to be out for a short period of time.


	3. Chapter 3: Heartfelt

Aiden showed Elsa some of his drawings of different characters from books he loved, to movies he watched and cartoons he enjoyed as a kid. Elsa was amazed by this as she went through his book of drawings. She smiled as she flipped the pages while embracing such extravagant colors and some of them she cannot believe were colored with pastels, pencils and even paint brushes. Aiden watched beside her as her blue eyes scrolled through the book and her fingers lightly touched the grooves of the drawings that were drawn with a pencil. When she saw a snowflake, Aiden's room turned cold and snow was actually falling. She smiled and looked at him. "You drew a snowflake…why?" She asked out of curiosity. Aiden looked at her to meet her gaze. A snowflake fell on the tip of his nose and he smiled.

"I did this art for you." She smiled back at him, Aiden slowly went to reach for the book and closed it. He gently put it to the side and leaned into her more. His breathing was light but he was panting. His hand moved across the carpet towards hers. Elsa waited for him to reach her and she leaned in as well. He gently planted a kiss upon her lips. He shivered and Elsa smiled within the kiss. Her snowflakes began to grow thick and fall heavenly upon them. Aiden scooted closer to the point his hips were meeting with hers. He held her hand and Elsa pulled away. "I…I can't do this." She says while brushing her side hairs back.

"I'm sorry. If you are not ready, I understand. We don't have too. I meant. I have protection. But. I am honestly not wanting to if you are not ready." Elsa giggled and held his hand tighter.

"Stop babbling. It's okay. I am ready for this. Honestly. We are all scared every time we want to take that risk. Sometimes I ask myself is it worth getting passionate love by a boy in school. I honestly do not care anymore. I want this…I want you." She leans in and kisses him. Aiden nods within the kiss. Aiden pulls away and continued the discussion.

"Let's do it. People and even adults made mistakes in the past. I don't care. As long as we use protection, we are fine." He kisses her over and over. The couple began to remove their clothes and Elsa unpinned her hair from the braid to long white flowy hair. Aiden took his time undressing her and she did the same to him. Elsa leaned in sending cool kisses under his chin and towards his neck and collar bone. Aiden smiled and had chills sending from the kisses down to his bare legs. Elsa stopped and looked at him. "You are freezing." She says.

"I..I am fine." He replies. Elsa smiled and continued. When her hand brushed lightly against his thigh. Aiden pulled her close to him. She began to tug onto his boxers as he began to unstrap her undergarments. The two started to feel somewhat excited and yet nervous. Both young and immature and not knowing of anything about love and passion. Aiden was breathing heavy, he went to grab the protectant and fit it onto him. Elsa stared for a moment.

"It will be okay right?" Even though they were armature teen, they knew what they were about to get themselves into. Aiden touched her bare skin carefully, not wanting Elsa to see he was panicking a little.

"I am not even sure if this is right." He says. Elsa giggled and laid down while Aiden fixing himself on her. _One, Two and Three_. Aiden thrusted himself into her slowly and carefully. Elsa bit her lip as if she was trying to hide her moans. Aiden did it again at the same pace, Elsa's hand twitched as if they were signaling her to grab a hold on him. Aiden was gentle with her and with such passion the two mixed together their moans and groans. Elsa sent scratches along his back as the movements became faster. She was much use to it by now and Aiden could tell. Her moans were louder and his groans where being muffled by him covering his face onto Elsa's neck. _One, Two, Three…Four._ Aiden groaned again loudly this time. His hair was sweaty and some pieces were sticking to his forehead. Both panting at uneven counts, Elsa's chest was rising and falling rapidly and before they finished. He ended it with a surprise. Luckily they were protected. Aiden fell onto her chest gently while still thrusting a little bit. Elsa's heart was racing, Aiden slightly pulled his member out and laid down beside her. Elsa was panting quietly and she looked at him for a moment. "Are you okay?" She asked, feeling a bit worried some.

"Yes…..I am." He rolled over near her and kissed her once more before covering themselves up with his wool blanket. Elsa simply smiled as she looked at him.

"This was the guiltiest thing I have ever done." She giggles and Aiden chuckles.

"I think we should get dress and pretend this never happened." Aiden teased.

"Yes. We should." Elsa and Aiden both laid there for a minute before getting dress again. Her make was disappearing even though it disappeared more from the kissing and rubbing. Aiden cleaned himself up and began to lead Elsa out of his room and into the living room.

"Movie?" He asked. Elsa stopped and smiled.

"Sure." The two cuddled up and watched a movie by the name of _Annie_. Aiden knew the film was a classic to Elsa and one of her favorites where the pair sang along with the red hair orphan. They felt so lively and enjoying every song even though Aiden couldn't reach such volume with his voice. Elsa laughed at him and poked him in a flirtatious way. In every way possible Elsa and Aiden knew that this was teenage love. They were both in love.


End file.
